


You Look Hot (but not like that)

by TooGucci4You



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff, heather likes to tease her, veronica's a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooGucci4You/pseuds/TooGucci4You
Summary: The power's out, it's really hot, and Veronica has poor word choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> anotha one.

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ it’s hot,” Veronica huffed, throwing her arm over her face. She lay on the carpeted floor of Heather McNamara’s room, said girl sprawled out closeby. Both of them were dressed only in thin, oversized cotton t-shirts and short athletic shorts, but the minimal clothing did little to alleviate their discomfort.

Heather groaned in agreement, opening her eyes.

“Stupid power,” she growled, “85 degrees and we can’t even use the A/C.” The electricity had gone out all across town due to a downed powerline, leaving everyone to sweat in the uncharacteristically warm weather. The window was thrown open, but no breeze blew through, and they couldn’t even use the fans.

Veronica moved her arm, turning her head to look at her friend lying next to her. The sight of Heather, all tan skin and smooth legs, caused her face to heat up in a way that had nothing to do with the temperature. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t been harboring somewhat of a crush (okay, an _embarrassingly large one_ ) for sometime, but how couldn’t she? Just looking at Heather made her stomach flip, as her mind began to wander, images of Heather filling her head, sweat slowly sliding down soft skin, the girl reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head, toned stomach…

_Holy shit, chill self. She’s your friend, not a stripper_. Veronica mentally scolded herself, shaking her head slightly to rid herself of the scene playing out behind her eyes. She closed them again, still able to feel the blush in her cheeks. The soft padding of paws and a meow caused her to crack an eyelid. Heather’s maine coon cat had just strode in, orange eyes glittering in a way that seemed to say _“do something about this godforsaken heat, woman”_.

“Howie!” Heather exclaimed, cooing at the huge cat. She patted her chest in invitation, and Howie immediately came over, climbing on top of her and settling down, tucking large paws underneath himself. Heather smiled down happily at him, running her fingers through his feathery silver fur, eliciting a purr from Howie.

“Lucky cat,” Veronica muttered under her breath, before mentally slapping herself. Was she really getting jealous of a cat? God, that had to be a new low. Howie seemed to think so too, sending her a baleful glance. Then again, maybe it was just him, that cat hated everyone but Heather.

“Did you say something, Ronnie?” Heather asked, tilting her head to look at Veronica, green eyes glowing, accented by her slightly red cheeks.

“Uhh, I just said you look even hotter with Howie on you.” Veronica immediately sputtered and backtracked, tripping over her words as she realized what she had said. “I mean, hotter as in temperature-wise. He’s so fluffy and big, he’s just gonna make you a lot hotter— _warmer_ , I mean.” Flustered, Veronica shut her mouth with a snap and dragged a palm over her sweaty face. Heather covered her mouth, giggling cutely. Feeling her embarrassment heat her face all the way to the tips of her ears, Veronica grumbled and turned away, wincing slightly as she felt the carpet cling to her sweaty skin.

“Aww, c’mon Ronnie, I know I look hot,” she teased. Veronica groaned loudly and buried her face in the carpet. “You’re right though,” Heather mused, “he really is making me feel even hotter.”

“Just take ‘em off then,” Veronica mumbled, turning her face slightly to free her mouth, sticking out her tongue when a piece of fluff stuck to it. Heather raised an eyebrow, an idea forming in her mind. With a grin, she shushed Howie off of her and sat up. The cat stomped out of the room with a haughty sniff and a dirty look cast her way.

“You’re right, I should just take it off…” She crossed her arms over the front of her body, taking the bottom of her shirt between her fingers and lifting. Veronica had her eyes closed, and when she heard shuffling from Heather, she opened them to see what she was doing. She shot upright, immediately torn between wishing she hadn’t and thanking her lucky stars she had.

“Agh, holy shit Heather, what the— why are— what?!” Veronica spluttered, blinking rapidly, face bypassing red and going straight to crimson. Heather looked over at her, putting on her practiced innocent face, eyes wide, eyebrows slightly furrowed, head turned in a slight question.

“What?” She asked, seemingly clueless. “You said to take it off to cool down, so I am.”

“The cat not your shirt!” Veronica nearly shrieked, feeling pure want spike through her, desperately fighting to keep it from showing on her face. She succeeded mostly, but could not repress the shiver that rocketed down her spine as she saw Heather sitting there, in only short shorts and an old yellow sports bra. This did not go unnoticed by the blonde, however, and she had to fight the wicked smirk threatening to break her innocent face. She leaned forward, making sure to be just close enough to invade Veronica’s personal space, but not so much that it made her uncomfortable.

“I thought you were hot, Veronica. Why’re you shivering?” Heather cocked her head, the picture of sweet curiosity, despite the gleam in her eye. Her hot breath tickled over Veronica’s neck, and to Heather’s delight and Veronica’s chagrin, another shiver skittered down her back.

“Uh… just because… you know…” Veronica stuttered, heart pounding so loud she was sure Heather could hear it. “You just— you look— I mean— you’re really hot.” And there it was. Blunt and tactless and super unable to be taken back. Heather was momentarily taken aback, wide-eyed with her mouth open slightly, before she rearranged her face into sweet and pure again.

“Of course I am, silly. It’s, like, a bajillion degrees in here.” She smiled sweetly, seemingly clueless.

“No, like, you look,” Veronica huffed a slight laugh, blowing a sweaty strand of hair out of her face. “You’re really gonna play this game, aren’t you?” The slight curl of one side of the small girl’s mouth was all the answer she needed. “Fine.”

Deciding it was now or never, she twisted around to face Heather completely, who had totally dropped her innocent facade and had an eyebrow raised expectantly and a smirk fixed in place. Christ, Veronica didn’t think she had ever seen Heather McNamara smirk, but she quickly decided it was a good look for her. Summoning up her 15 seconds of courage, Veronica let her words fall out in a rush, before she lost her nerve.

“Heather McNamara, I have a huge crush on you and you look amazingly fucking hot right now, and oh my God I can’t believe I just said that to you and you were probably just joking and now you think I’m a huge freak and oh my God I’m so sorry and mmf—!” Veronica’s panicked rambling was cut off by a pair of unimaginably soft lips crashing into her own, leaving her stunned for a moment before she realized what was happening and _holy shit Heather McNamara was kissing her and holy shit her lips are so soft and oh God I’m not kissing her back I should probably do that_. She felt Heather begin to pull away, could sense her nervousness due to Veronica not reciprocating, and she surged forward before Heather could completely take her lips away.

There was a momentarily painful clack of teeth as Veronica misjudged the distance between them in her eagerness to respond, which she soothed with an apologetic swipe of her tongue over Heather’s bottom lip. The blonde made a whimpering sound at the back of her throat at the feeling, pushing forward to deepen the kiss further.

They broke apart after a few moments, breathing heavily, faces still close together. Veronica blinked owlishly as she registered what had just happened, feeling her face being set aflame at the realization. Heather giggled at her expression, and Veronica had to swallow a whine at the feeling of her breath gliding over her lips.

“Can I take this as an ‘I like you too’?” Veronica asked, smiling crookedly. Heather’s smile grew even bigger as she nodded.

“Yeah, you can.”

“...can, can you say it?” Veronica asked sheepishly, casting her eyes to the side and rubbing the back of her neck.

“I like you too. Like, a lot.” Heather replied, without a moment’s hesitation. Veronica’s eyes lit up, and she happily pressed their lips together again, not allowing herself to second-guess it or feel embarrassed. As she felt Heather’s lips curve into a smile on her’s, she felt emotion well up in her throat, unable to decide if she felt like crying or laughing or throwing up or maybe a combination of the three? She wasn’t really sure.

_Huh,_ she thought distantly, _I guess this is what love feels like_. And the thought did not bother her, didn’t scare her, it only made her kiss her friend, _girlfriend?_ , more eagerly, shuddering when Heather teased her lips apart, licking a line of fire into her mouth that was hotter than the room they were in. Which reminded her…

“Okay, as much as I’d _love_ to keep doing this for like, ever, it's getting really fucking hot in here.” Veronica said breathlessly as she reluctantly broke the kiss, nearly giving in when Heather chased her mouth for a moment before fixing her face in a pout. At her words, however, Heather’s face broke into that same smirk that made Veronica shift and grumble.

“Hmm, you’re right. Maybe a nice, cold shower is just the thing we need to cool down.” She stood, eyebrow raised suggestively as she sashayed over to the door of her bedroom, somehow managing to look sexy while sticky with sweat and wearing a ratty sports bra. She cast an expectant glance over her shoulder as she opened the door, and Veronica very nearly tripped over herself in her haste to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Heather M has a cat in my mind idk


End file.
